Italy the Mink
"It'll still be okay in the end." :— One of Italy the Mink's quotes : Italy the Mink (イタリアミンク Itaria za Minku) is one of the youngest child characters in Forgetius, also known as the Dimension of the Forgotten. He is an 8-year-old, silver anthropomorphic mink, and one of the more early prototypes for Silver the Hedgehog before becoming a scrapped character and ending up in Forgetius, although many details concerning his appearance were obviously kept for the finished Silver later on. Although his first appearance was spent in a brief glimpse in Author Chatting Area 2, Italy made his first offical appearance in Play: Fourth Wall Down, where he was mistaken as Classic Silver, and later on, Play: OC Area. He usually gives off the impression of being a very niave, trusting child, but while he may be niave about certain aspects of life and events, he is not completely in the dark, and is especially wary about giving out personal information, including his real name and age, to strangers or people he has just met. Italy, like most of his family, possesses telekinsis, but is more well known for his spiritual "seer" powers that allow him to access other realms. He is roleplayed by RobinsonSiblings. Concept & Creation The details surrounding the creation of Italy are mostly unknown due to him being concieved in the early stages of Silver's concept ideas, but certain aspects of the intended plot surrounding him do remain. In the game, during Sonic's visit to Soleanna and shortly after the kidnapping of Princess Elise, Italy, actually named "Venice" exactly like his older brother, was to be introduced as a young friend of Tails that lived in the area and offered to help the hero and sidekick. At the time, he was also actually NOT supposed to either come from or have anything to do with the future or time-travel, and was merely a helper to the plot that served as a playable character with several unlockable levels and perhaps a mini-game. He was also intended to be friends with Cream as well, being only a year older then her. Italy, however, was scrapped from the concepts due to SEGA's doubt concerning his friendship with Tails – introducing such a character and instantly making him an "old friend" of one of the much older characters, they worried, would seem rushed and degrade Italy's own character, and they also worried he would be too much a male version of Cream, as well as still had too little involvement in the storyline. The young Mink's appearance, though, was later taken back and remolded into the extremely similar appearance of Silver, minus the rounded ears, bushy tail, and short status of a child. Upon ending up in Forgetius after being scrapped and concerning the fact the name "Venice" was already taken, Italy adopted his current name of "Italy", as a silent tribute to the fact the actual city of Venice, of which Soleanna was based on, is located in Italy. Life Backstory // Under construction, please stand by ... // Fourth Wall Down History Italy's first official appearance began during the exploration of the corrupted Dimension of Aether, although subtle involvement began behind the scenes of the RP. During the Ark's invasion and enslavement of the Dimension of Forgetius, the young Mink was the third person to escape behind Tiara (although her name has also been spelled as Tierra) the Manx and Choco the Chihuahua, ending up with the others in Aether. The group apparently evaded the Ark's own forces there as well and managed to find safety in one of the few abandoned houses there, but shortly after settling in, went into hiding in one of the rooms when it turned out another group of people were trying to break in. After the newer group searched the house and came dangerously close to finding the hiding-spot, Tiara retaliated by snatching one of the members away for "safety precautions". Italy's actual involvement begins at that point when he lights up their hiding-spot using his Light Energy abiltites, but doesn't get too involved with the other characters – strengthened by his Italian mumbling about "not getting involved" – other then mentioning he didn't see any bookshelves in the house and protesting when Terios the Cat subtly implied he didn't read books anyway. When one of the villians working for the Ark, Heckler the Crow, managed to find out where the Forgetians were hiding and made a taunt about "rodents rather liking to hide in dark places", Tiara was forced to literally gag Italy when he tried to correct Heckler about it being dark. He then helped the group pile up books to keep the Crow from breaking into the room before letting Tiara pick him up for their escape. As Italy and Tiara separated from the others during the escape, he wasn't seen until a good while later when the group rejoined, where he had fallen asleep in Tiara's arms and Masque squealed about him being "adorable" while petting the young Mink. Tiara briefly mentioned Italy's seer abilities in saying he wasn't sleeping well lately due to "more disturbing dreams slash possible future events". Once the group had resettled in another abandoned house and Italy showed no signs of waking up, Terios suggested Tiara put him to bed for the day, which the Manx did in one of the upstairs bedrooms. After the kidnapping of Choco the Chihuahua and Comfort the Mobini rabbit, Masque and NM the Hedgehog – the two of which had recently become a romantic couple despite the situation – went upstairs to find Italy and bring him on the rescue mission, finding him asleep under the bed where Tiara left him during the attack, in case Heckler tried to kidnap him while he was defenseless as well. Upon being woken up by Masque, Italy first actually displayed his supernatural insight by knowing the kidnapping had happened, despite sleeping through the entire thing, and agreed to find Terios and Tiara with the two. After Masque and Italy officallyy introduced themselves to each other, Masque commented that he probably already knew her name from the others, upon which he comments that he "knows a lot". Masque finds the comment creepy and openly tells him so, but apologizes when she finds she hurt his feelings, and the two seem to become friends, upon which Masque soon learns about his psychic and seer abilities as well as his less-mentioned one of reading emotions, as he lists emotions as an "example" that fit her current ones perfectly. After rejoining the group and staying silent during the "fight" between Masque and Tiara over Tiara's belief that Masque was the cause of Choco and Comfort's kidnapping, NM quickly grabs Italy and hides with him when Masque's old group arrives at the new house and she reunites with them. When the Forgetius group eventually gets sensed and called out of hiding by one of the newer members in Masque's group, Nero the Kitsune Fox, Italy hides behind Tiara for protection and from shyness, staying silent mostly besides him commenting on Nero having an Ammon in his head being "creepy" and, when Nero admitted to knowing who they were from reading up on them on the Internet on Earth, retorted that it wasn't hard to believe him as the Forgetians themselves already knew about Earth, because otherwise, they would be "confused" about their origins and world. Sonic the Hedgehog, who is also with the group, makes a comment as well towards Italy by saying he "looks exactly like Silver, only a smaller Mink version with different-colored markings". Italy shortly after goes along with the two groups, now formed into one, and isn't mentioned again until later, when the group seperates yet again and he is with NM and Masque, heading for the prison – ironically, the Oubliette, the same building Masque's own group had been trying to get away from earlier – Heckler told Terios that Choco and Comfort would be at. As NM is far faster then the other two, Masque tries catching up to her boyfriend and grabs Italy's arm to pull him along, leading the Mink to exclaim – non-expletive – in Italian and say his ears would eventually fall off. Masque slows down for him to make sure he's fine before commenting that he "doesn't seem to say much", to which Italy answers that he says just enough. She admits she finds him interesting for such a comment, and when he agrees, adds that she finds him funny as well. Upon reaching a cliff area, Italy helps Masque cross by levitating himself and lifting her up until reaching solid ground again Reaching the prison, Italy asks if there was an opening anywhere, NM responding by suggesting they split up to look – NM to the left side, Masque to the right side, and Italy on the roof. They agree and split up in their respectful section. Italy, on the roof, found a weak spot and managed to hit and kick it until the roofing bent and collapsed inward to create a hole, the hole of which Italy almost fell through but luckily caught him on the edge and flew down instead of falling. Once inside the prison, the young Mink followed the nearest sound – laughter – and accidentally stumbled on a full-out fight going on with another third of the group, Nero having snatched Choco and Comfort from Heckler before he could send them through a portal back to assumedly Forgetius to be enslaved, but the Kitsune getting sucked into the portal himself, Terios fleeing with the two creatures as Ucroft the Phoenix and Tiara fought Heckler, who had set his sights on kidnapping Tiara for enslavement next. Italy quickly aided in the fight by using his Light Energy against Heckler, forcing the Crow to release Tiara and allow the Manx to get to safety with Ucroft, but the distraction shifted the Crow's attention to Italy, Heckler turning into his special power of slime and quickly grabbing Italy with it to try and drag him into the portal instead. Italy panicked, fighting back against Heckler's slime, and Tiara attacked Heckler again with her Ring weapons, forcing Heckler to release Italy. Heckler attempted attacking her in return, but was struck back by Italy's powers, and when trying to get at him, attacked again by Tiara until finally dispersing enough to grab both of them at the same time, Ucroft having to quickly grab the two and slowly pull them free of Heckler's slime, then fleeing as Tiara and Italy shot at Heckler with their last attacks before hurriedly following the Phoenix. Heckler, however, continued following, and when Ucroft asked what they should do, Italy suggested splitting up in order to confuse him and make him go back to the portal, as he couldn't slime attack all of them at once if they were separated. They reluctantly agreed, the three splitting up in different hallways in the prison, but Italy's "plan" went a bit wrong at that point – Heckler, instead of becoming confused and going back, decided to set his sights on Italy and followed the Mink anyway, assumedly because he was the youngest of the group and therefore the easiest target to try and capture. Italy figured out that Heckler was following and took his route to be as confusing, twisted, and fast as possible, eventually "losing" the Crow in the hallways and allowing the Mink to focus his attention on the ceiling as he tried finding another weak spot to break it open and escape. Heckler unexpectedly reformed on the ground, though, and managed to grab Italy, and while Italy was startled initially, the child quickly got away from his slime tendrils and ran for it. The now-slime Crow continued following, but instead of just chasing Italy, kept talking and apparently mentally "break" him in some way by repeatedly bringing up the Dimension of Forgetius and the rest of the Forgetians the Ark had enslaved, forcing Italy to feel guilty over the fact he got to escape and the rest of his friends and family didn't. Eventually, Heckler's talking began including echoing "voices" that seemed to take the form of the captured Forgetian's voices, the voices of which may or may not have been entirely in Italy's head but assumedly created with Heckler's powers, with the voices blaming Italy for "their" capture and enslavement as well and telling the Mink to "come back home". Despite trying to ignore the voices, then trying to convince them he was trying to help them escape by staying free, Italy suffered a mental breakdown to the point of collapsing and tears from the onslaught of guilt and terror the combination of the voices, the slime, and constant running created. Heckler took the oppritunity to use his slime to grab and capture the Mink, which succeeded rather easily due to Italy's fragile state, but the Mink fought back anyway despite still being in the middle of the breakdown and managed to put up such a fight as to get free from the Crow and run. After Italy hid himself in one of the hallways in hopes the Crow would fail to find him, Heckler reappeared and grabbed the younger, causing Italy to panic and scream for Tiara. Heckler and the voices responded by taunting Italy over the fact there was "no one to help you", but got interrupted by, not Tiara, but an enraged Terios, who literally set both Heckler and his slime on fire before managing to pull Italy out of the sticky substance Heckler trapped him in and fleeing with the tramuatised Mink in her arms. The two managed to escape the prison when Terios jumped through and shattered one of the few windows in the place, protecting Italy from the glass shards by using herself as a shield, but once outside again, Italy, having calmed down at least somewhat, showed concern over the glass shards cutting up Terios. She insisted that she was fine and that they rejoin the rest of the group now that Choco and Comfort were rescued, and Italy reluctantly agreed to drop the subject of her being hurt, although he thanked her for saving him from Heckler and the slime. The two were then met up with by NM and Masque, NM expressing his own concern over Terios' wounds and offering to get a first-aid kit for her. Current events involving him in the RP are still taking place. OC Area History Write the third section of your page here. Appearance Italy's design has him with smooth, dark silver quills and a patch of thick, white fur on his chest, his muzzle being a peach color and black, mascara-like markings lining his eyes. His eyes themselves are normally golden, but due to his Spirit Psychic status, change color depending on his emotions and can even be two colors at once if two stark emotions are experienced, otherwise the colors will blend together into a new color that can often be unintentionally deceptive – a good example would be that, while pink is the color of love for Italy, feeling anger and fear at the same time, colors that are red and white, can possibly blend together into pink and trick people close to him into thinking he's better then fine when it's quite the opposite. Several of his colors also have light or deeper meaning in them, and will be noted. His full range of emotion-colors are below. * White – Fear (the term "pale/white as a ghost" is a term of which denotes fear.) * Pink – Love (the color pink, besides red, is the universal color of Valentines' Day, a holiday focusing on love.) * Magenta – Amusement * Crimson – Anger (the color red is often used to portray anger or danger.) * Copper – Pain (the metal copper is found in blood, and can be tasted in such actions as biting your lip to the point of bleeding.) * Orange – Hyper * Peach – Embarrassed (peach is a color close to pink, pink or red in a face of which indicates blushing. It can also be noted that in FWD, the color tan was in place of the embarressment emotion instead of peach.) * Golden – Normal (a reference to the color of Silver the Hedgehog's eyes, of which Italy was a beginning version.) * Lemon – Concentration * Sickly green – Ill (people are often said to "turn green" when they feel sick or like they have to throw up.) * Green – Curious * Teal – Amazed * Cyan – Visionary (cyan is often seen as a supernatural color and one of purity, purity of which is needed to see visions.) * Pale blue – Sleepy (this referances that many shades of blue are used in sleeping-themes, and pale blue is a popular color for baby blankets.) * Blue – Happy * Indigo – Confused * Lavander – Relief * Violet – Sadness (violet is one of the closest colors to blue, blue of which is used to signify sadness as well as happiness.) * Brown – Frustrated * Silver – Calm * Black – Bloodlust (eyes that are pure black, let's face it, usually are anything but a good thing.) Italy's psychic markings and powers, like his eyes, change color depending on emotion and are naturally golden, located on his hands and wrists to his feet and knees, the marking symbol being a line ending in a perfectly-round circle, similar to the universal "power button" symbol, but not quite. He is also noted to have an extra psychic symbol on his front, the line appearing halfway down his chest and to his stomach before ending in a circle around where his belly-button would be – being a Forgetian and not having ever been technically born, Italy doesn't possess one. However, this marking is typically hidden under his fur and hard to see. He wears thick, golden cuffs around his wrists and just below his knees, the cuffs sporting psychic lining as well and helping him channel his abiltiess. His boots are a dark, navy-blue, sporting a thick, white stripe down the center and dark gray, stell tips, a golden tab being positioned at the top of each stripe and showing off a bright-red, often glowing light. The his gloves are white, and allow his markings to show through them clearly, as well as are specially shaped for his hands themselbes, which are webbed slightly between the fingers unlike most other Mobians. Italy is not particularly known for wearing clothes, though he has been seen wearing a cloth and jewel bracelet around one of his head quills in Romance and, in OCs & the Authors, wore a bright yellow T-shirt and light blue shorts at one point. Venice has also mentioned on several different occasions that he suspects Italy's eyesight is failing – possibly because of how many times the younger has run into obvious objects and people – and wants to have him tested as to if he needs glasses. Although Italy is eight years old at the present, it is worth noting he is seven in the Fourth Wall Down events. Powers & Abilities Telekinesis A common power inherited in the Acquarone family, Italy is able to use the power of his mind and thoughts alone to preform such feats such as pushing, pulling, lifting, throwing, smashing, and levitation of objects, as well as self-levitation, levitation of people, flight, and concentration of thoughts to form psychic energy that may be used to create offensive or defensive weapons. However, unlike the rest of his family, Italy's telekinetic powers are not very powerful nor pronounced, as he isn't able to use such powers as long or as hard as his brothers. This may be atribuated to the fact he IS much younger then they are, so his knowledge and strength of the ability could possibly change over time as he grows older. For the present, Italy's telekinesis is limited – levitation or flight of any sort is difficult when used higher then several feet above ground, as is moving or levitating people or objects over forty pounds, and while psychic energy attacks aren't weak at all, they aren't the strongest ability he has either. He also has a bad habit of accidentally over-drawing his supply of psychic energy in a fight, therefore leaving his powers inactive and himself in a vulnerable state while he naturally recovers his drained energy from his surroundings – he has not yet apparently learned from his brothers how to both conserve his energy better or how to drain the surrounding energy himself at a faster rate then natural draining does. Light Energy One of Italy's more powerful abilities, the young Mink has such a positive and overall-pure outlook on life that it manifests itself into an actual form of sparkling, white energy made of light, known as Light Energy. Although the complete opposite of Dark Energy, Light Energy has many similar qualities, such as being able to channel it into weapons, shields, beams, and blasts, but has it's own unique points as well, from creating distracting, blinding flashes of light, being able to illuminate dark areas, and even "read" the energy signal of nearby people in whether they possess similar Light or not. However, despite the Light's power and strength, for Italy, it is a major weakness. Dark Energy, while Light is able to overcome it, can overcome Light itself if powerful enough, and leaves Italy extremlyy vulnerable to "Shadow Infection" as the Forgetians call it – while Dark cannot necessarily infect Italy with darkness itself, it can drive out the Light and lead to severe illness. According to NM, if Dark completely invaded Italy's body and drove out every bit of Light inside, it would lead to an internal shutdown and inevitable, even permanent, death, as Italy's Forgetian resurrection ability is powered solely by the Light Energy instead of Forgotten Energy like the rest of the Forgetian population. Light Energy is also a valuable element needed in the Mink's supernatural abiltiess, and the drainage of such energy can lead to the drainage of the abilities as well. Therefore, predictably, Italy avoids exposure to Dark Energy as much as possible. Empathy A little-known, yet most likely regularly used, power of Italy's, it is basically the ability to "read" emotions off of other people and even experience their emotions first-hand. The Mink appears to be very apt in reading the feelings of others, as shown by perfectly listing Masque's fixed feelings in FWD – love, confusion, fear, self-anger, sadness, and regret ... // Under construction, please stand by ... // Precognition // Under construction, please stand by ... // Retrocognition // Under construction, please stand by ... // Immunities // Under construction, please stand by ... // Strengths Write the sixth section of your page here. Weaknesses Write the seventh section of your page here. Personality Write the eighth section of your page here. Family Write the ninth section of your page here. Relationships Write the tenth section of your page here. RP: FWD Quotes Write the eleventh section of your page here. RP: OC Area Quotes Write the twelveth section of your page here. Theme Songs Write the thirteenth section of your page here.Category:HeroesCategory:ChildrenCategory:KidsCategory:Unfinished Pages